di sampingmu
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Jika ada yang bertanya apa kelemahan seorang Hibari Kyoya, jawabannya hanya ada dua; Sakura dan Sawada Tsunayoshi. [1827] ar. Gula murni seratus persen.


.

 **© Amano Akira**

 **1827/Hibari Kyoya-Sawada Tsunayoshi, AR.**

 **Mungkin sedikit ooc (jujur saya bego karakterisasi)**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain rasa bahagia dalam hati nulis OTP.**

 **.**

* * *

1)

"Hibari-san, pagi!"

Kyoya sedang patroli seperti biasa saat suara itu ia dengar. Kepalanya menoleh, menemukan seorang herbivore yang kini lebih sering hadir di dalam hidupnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hn." balas Kyoya seadanya. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab, meski nyatanya kebersamaan mereka dalam Vongola lumayan lama. Kyoya bahkan tidak mau mengakui pada awalnya bahwa Tsunayoshi adalah bosnya—harga dirinya sangat tinggi untuk sebuah pertarungan kasta. Ia biasa memimpin, bukan dipimpin.

"Hibari-san tidak masuk kelas?"

"Kau duluan saja, herbivore."

Tsunayoshi tidak butuh pengulangan kalimat itu. Ia tahu Kyoya tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya, tapi ia juga jadi sedikit cemas karena Kyoya katanya jarang masuk kelas untuk membasmi para siswa yang tidak taat aturan. Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal kelas l karena kurangnya absensi?

Sedikit informasi dan menengok ke masa lalu, Kyoya ini sebenarnya satu tahun lebih tua dari Tsunayoshi, yang berarti dia adalah kakak kelasnya. Tahun ini ia jadi tinggal kelas dan menjadi teman seangkatannya. Mana sekelas lagi. Tsuna tahu ini adalah campur tangan Reborn, sengaja mendekatkan karnivora ini padanya. Alasan klasik; wajar jika bos bersama penjaga terkuatnya untuk jaga-jaga. Padahal Reborn sendiri juga tahu bahwa Kyoya itu tidak akan masuk kelas sebelum pekerjaannya selesai.

Gak, bukannya Tsuna ingin dijaga Kyoya atau bagaimana. Gak sama sekali!

Waktu pertama kali Reborn mengumumkan susunan kelas, yang paling tidak terima tentu saja adalah Gokudera Hayato. Takeshi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ada aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin mereka masih kesal tidak ditempatkan dalam kelas yang sama oleh Reborn. Karena itu, Tsunayoshi memilih berangkat duluan hari ini tanpa mereka. Suasananya masih sedikit tidak enak, haha.

Tsuna ingin menangis.

"Menyingkir dari sana, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau menghalangi." perintah Kyoya itu menyadarkan Tsuna yang tengah melamun di dekat gerbang sendirian.

"E-eh?! I-iya. Tapi, Hibari-san ... apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hn?"

"Eng ... begini ... ibuku kelebihan membuat bekal. Kalau Hibari-san mau, ambil saja." Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kyoya bertanya.

"Soalnya, Hibari-san pasti datang pagi-pagi sekali. Aku agak khawa—"

 _Syuuttt_

Tonfa milik Kyoya nyaris saja mengenai wajah Tsuna. Tsuna menelan ludah gugup. Dia lupa bahwa orang di depannya ini bukan manusia biasa.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu." Kyoya berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, menuju arah lain. Tsunayoshi jantungan di tempat. Tentu saja Kyoya marah, ia pasti tidak sudi dikhawatirkan oleh Tsuna. Ahaha.

Eh, tapi, mana kotak bekal Tsuna yang ingin diberikan pada Kyoya tadi?

 _( Kyoya mengambil bekal itu dengan tonfanya. Tsunayoshi yang bodoh mana mungkin menyadarinya dengan cepat. )_

* * *

2)

Kyoya membuka pintu kelas dengan keras saat jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Tsunayoshi diam-diam terharu. Apakah usahanya pagi ini membuahkan hasil?

Kyoya menatap sekeliling. Guru yang masih mengajar, memaklumi tindakan Kyoya dan tidak mungkin memarahinya. Bagaimanapun, ia yang sudah membantu menertibkan sekolah ini.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 **Glek**.

Pandangan seluruh penghuni kelas tertuju pada Tsuna yang kini mematung di bangkunya. Tsunayoshi berkeringat dingin. Apa salahnya? Apa mungkin Kyoya berniat menghabisinya secepat mungkin karena masalah tadi pagi? Sial. Tsuna gemetaran karena tidak sanggup membayangkan kekerasan yang akan menimpanya.

"Y-ya ... Hibari ...-san?"

Kyoya melempar sesuatu ke arah Tsunayoshi. Dengan gelagapan Tsuna berhasil menangkapnya.

Eh? Kotak bekalnya yang tadi pagi?

 ** _BRAKK_**

Setelah itu, Kyoya menutup pintu dengan sama kerasnya.

 _( Lalu seisi kelas berdoa dengan khidmat untuk keselamatan Tsunayoshi )_

* * *

3.)

"U-ulang tahun Hibari-san?!"

"Iya, bodoh. Sekarang tanggal lima Mei. Kau ini bos tapi tidak tahu apa-apa soal penjagamu."

Keesokan hari, Tsuna syok mendengar kabar itu dari Reborn. Ya mana mungkin dia tahu kalau Kyoya bakal ulang tahun. Diajak ngomong aja susah. Aduh. Tsuna masih teringat peristiwa kemarin. Apa Kyoya masih marah, ya?

Tapi, kalau marah, kenapa bekalnya dihabiskan?

Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Benar kata Reborn, ia tidak mengenal Kyoya dengan baik.

"Kau mau beri hadiah apa buat penjagamu, hm, Tsuna?"

Apa kesukaannya Tsuna bahkan tidak tahu. Haruskah ia bertanya?

* * *

4.)

Tsuna masih kepikiran.

Ia punya sedikit tabungan, tapi ia bingung mau beli apa. Kyoya jelas tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, 'kan? Ulang tahun cuma ada sekali dalam setahun. Tsuna harus memikirkannya dengan baik. Mungkin ada hal yang disukai Kyoya.

 _Mungkin_ ...

Kyoya tidak masuk kelas sampai jam istirahat. Tsuna berinisiatif menghampirinya di ruang kerjanya. Sebaiknya ia bertanya saja. Kalaupun Kyoya kesal karena ditanya, palingan cuma dilempar tonfa.

— _gak, Tsuna gak maso._

"Juudaime!"

Di koridor, tak sengaja Tsuna bertemu dengan Hayato dan Takeshi yang jalan bareng. Hayato berbinar dan langsung memeluk Tsuna.

"Reborn-san sangat kejam, Juudaime! Beraninya dia memisahkan kita!" mulailah aksi lebay Hayato.

"Nanti aku mau latihan ah. Apa dik Reborn masih ada di rumahmu, Tsuna?" aura membunuh keluar dari badannya meski ia tersenyum lebar bak malaikat. Ucapan jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya itu sangat benar, ya.

"Reborn masih ada di rumah kok, Yamamoto." Tsuna yakin Reborn akan baik-baik saja. Dia seorang Hitman, 'kan?

"Ayo pergi ke kantin, Juudaime!"

"Ayo, Gokudera!" tak apalah, Tsuna yakin pulang sekolah masih bisa menemui Kyoya. Ia selalu pulang terlambat karena banyak urusan kau-tahu-lah.

"Ayo, Juu—teme!"

Tsuna melihat Kyoya datang dari arah lain. Auranya tidak enak dan benar-benar pekat. Dari tatapannya, sepertinya ia sedang marah. Tonfa ia ketuk-ketukkan di sepanjang dinding yang ia lewati.

"Kamikorosu."

Kyoya sedang bad mood? Oh, tidak. Waktunya buruk sekali. Tsuna berusaha menarik Hayato mundur, tapi dia keras kepala dan tak mengindahkan.

"Biar saya urus si brengsek ini, Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, jangan! Kita harus segera pergi!" Tsuna tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah, apalagi di sekolah seperti sekarang. Tolonglah!

"Herbivore ..." Kyoya menatap dengan tajam.

"Hi-Hibari-san—maafkan kami! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sudah begitu ketakutan.

"Cih, kalau Juudaime yang bilang begitu apa boleh buat. Yamamoto, ayo!"

Dan ketiganya meninggalkan Kyoya sendirian.

* * *

4.)

Kyoya tidak berharap apa-apa.

Ia selalu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; apa yang ia cari di dalam hidupnya. Apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari semua usahanya?

Ia hanya suka bertarung. Tapi setelah itu, apa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Di hari yang cerah ini, ia duduk sendirian di atap. Ditemani oleh Hibird yang bertengger di bahu kirinya. Seragamnya sedikit berkibar karena terkena angin. Dari sini pun, Kyoya bisa melihat kelopak sakura melintas mengikuti arah angin. Di sekolah ini, memang ada beberapa pohon sakura. Huh. Jika ia melihatnya ia sudah kesal. Ia kalah dari Mukuro hanya karena ini?

Kepalanya menjadi agak pusing. Ia seharusnya meminta penawar pada dokter malpraktik itu. Siapa namanya? Shamal? Kumal? Amdal? Kadal? Siapapun itu—awas saja dia kalau tak memberikan penawar untuknya. Haruskah ia memaksa Tsunayoshi untuk memintakannya? Dia bosnya, 'kan?

Heh. Kyoya sendiri terkejut dengan pemikiran itu. Sejak kapan ia mengakui Tsunayoshi?

Kyoya menyadari sejak lama bahwa berada di samping Tsunayoshi lebih nyaman dan hangat daripada yang lain. Berada di Vongola membuatnya merasa lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya.

 _Tsunayoshi, ya._

"Hibari-san!"

Kyoya melirik. Herbivore yang ia pikirkan datang. Bagaimana dia ...?

"Aku mencari Hibari-san. Kusakabe-san memberitahu kalau kau ada di sini."

Kyoya melihat Tsunayoshi duduk di sampingnya dengan sedikit gemetaran. Setakut itukah Tsunayoshi pada dirinya? Kyoya tahu ia memang menakutkan dari beberapa rumor yang beredar. Tapi, bukankah Tsuna lebih hebat darinya? Kenapa dia harus takut?

"Be-begini. Sebelumnya selamat ulang tahun, Hibari-san! Reborn memberitahuku tadi pagi. Aku jarang bicara denganmu jadi aku tidak tahu."

Kyoya diam mendengarkan.

"Eum, kalau berkenan, mungkin Hibari-san menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan berusaha membelikannya." Tsuna menggaruk pipi gembulnya. "Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda persahabatan kita."

Apa maksud Reborn melakukan semua ini? Kyoya tidak paham. Ulang tahunnya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, melihat Tsunayoshi begitu peduli di hari ia lahir sedikit— _menyentuh_.

"Bertarung denganku."

"Ja-jangan yang seperti itu, Hibari-san! Ulang tahun itu ... harus lebih menyenangkan, 'kan? Kalau bertarung, bukankah setiap hari kau melakukannya? Santai saja hari ini."

Kyoya tidak begitu paham definisi kata menyenangkan. Ia menyukai bertarung, tapi bukan berarti ia harus melakukannya setiap saat. Bersantai? Seperti apa caranya?

"Bagaimana caranya bersantai?" Kyoya mengemukakan pikirannya.

"Em—mau makan? Biar aku yang traktir hari ini, deh. Mungkin kita bisa ngobrol beberapa hal?" Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Hati Kyoya berdenyut aneh. Nyeri, tapi ia tidak membencinya. Senyuman Tsunayoshi begitu berkilau entah mengapa. Mungkin aura seorang bos mafia? Tapi, apa benar ada hal semacam itu? Kyoya sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Bukankah aura bos mafia harusnya lebih sangar dan bukan berbunga-bunga begitu?

"Tidak." jawab Kyoya. Tsunayoshi memasang raut kecewa setelah mendengarnya.

"Kalau Hibari-san tidak mau, ya sudah."

Kyoya refleks menarik pergelangan Tsunayoshi yang hendak beranjak pergi. Pemuda berambut cokelat tak sempat merespon tindakan, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kyoya sebaik mungkin.

"Hi-Hibari-san ...?!"

"Dengar, Tsunayoshi." ucap Kyoya memulai pembicaraannya. Tsuna seperti biasa, telah berkeringat dingin terlebih dahulu. Herbivore yang unik. Ia bisa mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi tak diduga.

"I-iya?!" kepala Tsuna sudah berasap imajiner.

"Temani aku keliling Namimori."

 _( di lain tempat, Hayato dan Takeshi diikat oleh Reborn )_

* * *

5.)

Tsuna tidak paham apa maunya seorang Hibari Kyoya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang mengelilingi Namimori.

Iya. Berdua. BERDUA.

Tsuna yakin ini hanya mimpinya.

Tapi, tidak apalah. Selama ia mengabulkan permintaan Kyoya hari ini. Karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, 'kan? Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya ia lebih mendahulukan kota Namimori.

Satu kata. Maniak.

"Kenapa kau bergerak-gerak begitu, herbivore? Diam dan ikuti aku. Kau bilang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunku."

Andai saja Tsuna bisa menarik ucapannya saat di atap. Sayang, Tsuna hanya mampu berandai-andai. Sekali kena, ia tahu tidak akan bisa lepas dari Kyoya sampai dia puas.

Apa Tsuna telah membuat keputusan yang salah?

* * *

6.)

Tempat terakhir perjalanan mereka adalah kuil Namimori. Meski hari sudah senja, Tsuna tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kyoya bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa di sepanjang jalan. Apa maksud Kyoya membawanya kemari?

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pergi melawan Byakuran, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Tentu, Hibari-san."

Kyoya yang memunggunginya kemudian berbalik, memandang ke arahnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi, dan aku diberitahu ini oleh diriku di masa depan."

"Eh? Diberitahu apa?"

Seperti biasa, Tsunayoshi itu memang lemot. Kyoya berjalan mendekat padanya dan memegang bahu bosnya. Penjaga Cincin Awan itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Tsunayoshi terdiam.

 _( Mungkin sebaiknya mereka menjaga rahasia ini berdua? )_

* * *

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna pulang ke rumah saat pukul delapan malam. Nana sedang pergi berbelanja untuk sarapan besok, dan Reborn masih berjaga, sementara Lambo dan I-pin sudah pergi tidur.

"Hasil apa?" Tsuna bingung.

Reborn menepuk dahi. "Hibari." pantas saja dia jadi seorang dame. Sudah takdir dan tidak mungkin diubah, bahkan oleh dirinya. Reborn terkadang heran mengapa ia bisa mendapat murid macam Tsuna.

"Oh, kami berkeliling Namimori!" serunya riang.

Reborn swt. "Kau sekarang ikut patroli bersamanya?"

"Bukan begitu! Dia yang menginginkannya. Itu hadiah ulang tahunnya."

 _Yang benar saja, Hibari Kyoya?!_ Reborn menjerit dalam hati.

"Syukur kau tidak lecet padahal jalan bersamanya." ucap Reborn. "Makan malamnya tinggal kau panaskan, aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Oh, eh—hati-hati, Reborn."

* * *

8.)

Reborn ingin menendang Kyoya sekarang juga. Sudah diberi kesempatan emas malah dibiarkan begitu saja. Dasar cowok labil—umpat Reborn dalam hati. Sebagai seseorang yang telah berpengalaman, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa-apaan Kyoya itu, seperti membuang jerih payahnya begitu saja.

"Hibari, keluar!"

Reborn menendang pintu rumah Kyoya tanpa perasaan. Tidak ada respon. Sialan. Mau main petak umpet dengan hitman nomor satu? Tidak bisakah khayalannya lebih realistis sedikit?

"Ada apa?"

Kyoya baru datang dari luar. Ia jelas terkejut melihat Reborn ada di depan rumahnya. Reborn tidak membuang waktu, segera mengunci pergerakan Kyoya dengan Leon.

"Muridku sudah berusaha keras dan kau hanya mengajaknya keliling Namimori sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

* * *

9.)

Adalah hal yang langka melihat Kyoya masuk kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran. Karena berbagai faktor seperti takut dan teori terbatasnya bangku, alhasil jadilah Tsuna duduk di sebelah sang prefek. Ada beberapa hansaplast di pipi putihnya. Ia habis bertarung dengan seseorang, 'kah? Mungkin lawannya cukup kuat. Menjadi penjaga kota cukup melelahkan dan beresiko.

Tsuna menarik napas, meyakinkan diri tidak akan ada tonfa melayang ke arahnya. Ini pelajaran normal! Kehidupan normal!

Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupnya tidak pernah berada di fase normal. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya?

"Herbivore."

Tsuna memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau luang setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

 _Pasti kiamat sudah dekat._

* * *

10.)

"Juudaime, kenapa kau mementingkan si brengsek itu daripada aku, tangan kananmu?!"

Hayato selalu mencari cara agar berada di samping bosnya. Tak kenal kata menyerah, ia berusaha mengajak Tsuna sepulang sekolah untuk jalan bersama. Takeshi hanya diam saat mendengarnya, tapi ia menatap tajam ke arah Kyoya.

"Eum, maaf teman-teman. Mungkin besok kita pulang bareng."

 _Semoga nyawaku masih ada sampai saat itu, Tuhan._

* * *

11.)

Setelah melalui berbagai perdebatan alot, Tsunayoshi berhasil meyakinkan Hayato dan Takeshi. Meski agak memakan waktu, tapi yang penting beres.

"Kau masih ingat yang kukatakan kemarin padamu, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mencoba mengingat. Kemarin ... saat di kuil?

"Eum, tentu, Hibari-san!"

"Bisakah kita pergi dengan cepat? Ada beberapa yang mengikuti kita, sepertinya." Kyoya menaikkan kecepatan berjalannya. Mau tak mau Tsuna harus menyusul meski susah payah. Bisa saja ia terbang dengan api harapan, tapi masa ia mau melakukannya di wilayah penduduk? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"Jalanmu lambat, herbivore!"

Tsuna tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, bahwa kini Kyoya tengah membawa tubuhnya seperti seorang putri. Wajah Tsunayoshi auto memerah. I-ini memalukan!

Kyoya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur, sementara Tsuna memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang. Ada beberapa orang di sana; Hayato, Takeshi, dan juga Reborn.

 _REBORN?!_

Tsunayoshi tidak mau tahu lagi.

* * *

12.

"Aku tidak terima Juudaime pergi bersama Hibari!" Hayato mengejar Tsuna dan Kyoya yang kini sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Kita sependapat, Gokudera!" seru Takeshi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyoya memonopoli Tsuna, Takeshi takut Tsuna akan berada dalam bahaya. Kyoya adalah orang yang kuat, tapi Takeshi masih belum bisa percaya padanya seratus persen, apalagi jika ia malah menculik Tsuna dengan cara seperti ini.

"Diam dan ikuti mereka. Hibari sialan itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau buka mulut saat kutanya semalam—dengan paksa." Reborn tidak mengurangi kecepatan. Harusnya kemarin dia mengawasi Tsuna, bukannya malah main UNO!

* * *

13.)

"A-apa kita sudah aman, Hibari-san?!"

"Sebentar." tak lama kemudian, Kyoya menurunkan Tsuna yang dibawanya. "Mereka tak akan mencari sampai sini."

Area persembunyian mereka adalah kuil Namimori. Kuil ini sangat jarang dikunjungi orang. Dan Kyoya pikir Reborn mungkin akan sedikit telat menyadarinya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Hibari-san? Masih melanjutkan yang kemarin?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin herbivore itu mengganggu. Apalagi ada akanbo di sana. Menyusahkan."

Baru kali ini Tsuna mendengar bahwa Kyoya kesulitan. _Menyusahkan_ , katanya. Tsuna pikir Kyoya bukanlah sebangsa manusia. Apa-apaan itu? Ia masih manusia biasa rupanya. Dia bisa merasakan kesulitan, sama seperti dirinya. Kyoya yang biasanya bilang "aku akan menghadapi mereka sendirian." atau "sampah seperti ini saja kau tak bisa" sungguh, ini di luar dugaan Tsuna.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, herbivore?" Kyoya melihat Tsunayoshi senyam-senyum tanpa sebab.

"M-maaf! Aku hanya mengingat kartun yang lucu!" spontan Tsuna.

"Bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" Kyoya tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tempat perjanjian mereka bukan di sini.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Hibari-san. Mungkin, menunggu sedikit lagi sampai mereka menyerah?"

 _( mereka lelah menunggu hingga tertidur sampai pagi._

 _Ceramah Reborn pun hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Tsuna)_

* * *

7.)

"Melihat sakura bersamaku?"

Di senja itu tidak ada angin sama sekali. Tsuna barusan berpikir bahwa ia mungkin salah dengar, tapi itu mustahil. Kyoya juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda akan sesuatu. Ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hi-Hibari-san kan—agak kurang akrab dengan sakura, bukan?" Tsuna takut salah ucap dan kena pukul, tapi Kyoya tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jawab saja, kau mau atau tidak?" Kyoya sedikit memaksa.

Hening.

Tsunayoshi berkeringat dingin.

* * *

14.)

"Hei, Kyoya. Bangun."

Kyoya sedang berada dalam mimpi indahnya, bertarung dengan musuh yang kuat. Dan itu terputus ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya.

"Kamikorosu, Tsunayoshi." sahutnya saat melihat siapa pengganggunya di pagi hari ini. Kyoya dapat melihat cahaya yang masuk dari ventilasi jendela dan gorden yang telah dibuka.

"Tidak mau sarapan denganku?"

Kyoya bangkit dengan bersungut-sungut. Wajahnya terlihat masih kesal tapi ia mulai turun dari ranjang. Ia mencari sebentar kemana pakaiannya dan pergi mandi setelah mengambil handuk.

"Kutunggu di ruang makan, Kyoya!"

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting keras.

 _Gawat_ , batin Tsuna.

* * *

15.)

"Eh?! Kenapa aku tidak diajak, Juudaime?! Aku juga ingin ke Jepang!"

Gokudera Hayato, dua puluh enam tahun. Masih bersikap kekanakan di depan bosnya sendiri. Seperti itukah sikap seorang tangan kanan?

( Tsuna sih, bodo amat )

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah kalian sudah ada pekerjaan masing-masing?" Kyoya datang ke ruang makan sesaat setelah Hayato selesai berbicara. Ia duduk di samping Tsunayoshi tanpa merasa berdosa. Seingatnya jadwal penjaga lain juga sudah penuh. Di markas ini hanya tersisa mereka bertiga, tapi Hayato setelah ini akan langsung pergi ke Belgia untuk beberapa urusan di sana.

"Brengsek, jangan coba memonopoli Juudaime sendirian!" geram Hayato. Ia tidak pernah suka melihat bosnya dekat-dekat dengan lelaki aneh apalagi dia seorang maniak Namimori. Hal yang sedikit tidak wajar untuk mereka yang berada di pertengahan kepala dua dan tiga.

"Heh. Mau berkelahi?" jawab Kyoya santai. Jika berkelahi bisa menyelesaikan masalah, mengapa ia harus menunggu? Hitung-hitung sebagai pemanasan juga boleh.

"Hentikan, teman-teman."

Hayato dan Kyoya langsung diam saat Tsuna mengeluarkan api harapannya sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

* * *

16.)

"Apa itu? Teman?"

Kyoya ngambek karena disebut 'teman' saat sarapan di Vongola. Dan itu masih berlanjut hingga mereka berada di atas pesawat.

"Hei, Kyoya. Jangan seperti anak kecil." peringat Tsuna.

"Sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu saja, Tsunayoshi. Kau punya banyak _tagihan_ yang harus kau bayar padaku, 'kan?"

Tsuna merinding.

* * *

17.)

"Lihat, Hibari-san! SMP Namimori!"

Tsuna dengan riang menunjuk ke bangunan sekolah mereka dulu. Pekerjaan hanya kedok, mereka sudah lama merencanakan ini karena selalu mendapat gangguan dari berbagai pihak. Janji mereka sepuluh tahun lalu yang baru bisa dipenuhi hari ini.

"Hn." Kyoya tidak peduli, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Tsuna yang sedang bernostalgia. Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah, hanya mungkin catnya yang sedikit diganti sana-sini, selebihnya masih tetap sama.

"Ayo ke halaman belakang, Kyoya!"

Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau Tsunayoshi. Hanya sebuah hari biasa di musim semi. Kyoya bisa melihat kelopak sakura beterbangan tanpa aturan, membentuk irama tersendiri di udara.

"Sini, Hibari-san—ups, Kyoya. Maaf, kadang aku masih memanggilmu begitu."

Kyoya mendengus sambil berusaha menahan senyum. "Tinggal dimasukkan ke _tagihan_."

"Jangan perhitungan begitu, Kyoya! Kau sendiri yang bilang menginginkan ini."

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Seiring waktu mereka menjadi dewasa, melampaui berbagai kesedihan dan kesulitan. Sebagai orang penting di Vongola, jujur saja mereka sendiri jarang bisa bertemu, apalagi pergi berdua begini. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Kyoya tidak tahu kapan Tsuna ada di sana, mengulurkan tangan dan menolongnya dari rasa kesepian. Kyoya akhirnya mengerti ia hanya ingin teman. Teman yang selalu berada di sampingnya saat suka mau pun duka.

"Sakuranya indah sekali. Kyoya, ayo kita foto!"

"Merepotkan. Duduk saja."

"E-eh ta—"

"Duduk, herbivore."

Tsuna memilih patuh, duduk bersandar di batang pohon sakura. Kyoya adalah pria paling mengerikan yang pernah ia jumpai. Tsuna memang bosnya, lebih tinggi pangkatnya. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin sampai membiarkan Kyoya marah.

Tamat riwayat Tsuna jika begitu ceritanya.

Kyoya kemudian duduk di sebelah Tsunayoshi, sambil memandangi guguran sakura dari ranting atas. Jatuh ke tanah perlahan-lahan.

"Eum, kau baik-baik saja, Kyoya?"

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Tsuna tertawa pelan. Tanpa Tsuna sadari bahwa Kyoya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Pria berambut hitam tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia memaksa Tsuna menatap padanya dan memerangkapnya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

18.)

Jika ada yang bertanya apa kelemahan seorang Hibari Kyoya, jawabannya hanya ada dua; Sakura dan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 _( Naik tingkat menjadi teman hidup tidak terdengar buruk juga. )_

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N :

Demi kolor neptunus, gue aslinya bingung sendiri di beberapa bagian. /loe yang nulis pret/ dan beberapa bagian akhir itu tyl omg gue klepek mulu inget Kyoya ama Tsuna versi tyl . tyl mereka masih penuh misteri :"""DDD sampai sekarang pertanyaanku soal apa yang terjadi ama mereka di tyl itu masih gajelas kenapa Hibari mau buang puraido demi bos imutnya :"""DDD aduh gue lemah sama sikap nurut Hibari ke Tsuna /DASAR LEMAH/

marilah kawan seperkapalan (?) 1827 bikin banyak gulagula mereka xDv

Thanks for reading

siluman panda


End file.
